Shane Mcormack
Shane Mcormack is an 18 year-old son of the minor goddess Tyche. His role player is Noahm450 Biography Shane Jacob Mcormack was born February 14, 1996 to Jerry Mcormack and Tyche the goddess of luck. Jerry was a very poor man. Right when he was about to lose the rent on his little apartment in North Carolina when he met Tyche. Jerry and Tyche soon fell in love with each other. Tyche loved Jerry with all her heart and couldn't stand seeing him struggle to get a job so she gave him all the luck he desired. Jerry soon got a very well paying job and a nice house to live in. He then married Tyche and they had Shane. One day when Jerry was at work Tyche got a call from Olympus saying she had to leave. Tyche gave Shane a great blessing of luck and fortune and left Jerry a note that said: Dear Jerry, ' I am so sorry but I must return to my home in Mount Olympus. Our son Shane is not a normal boy. Not only does he have ADHD and dyslexia but also has the ability to give others great luck and good fortune, I have also given him the ability to see bits of the future. Please care for him until he reaches age 12, then take him to Long Island, NY where he will go to Camp Halfblood a place for children like him. I warn you, if waited past the age of 12 to take him to camp he will attract monsters. I love you Jerry, good luck and great fortune. 'Love always, ' ' ''Tyche ' Jerry was very saddened when he found out that Tyche had left, but followed her orders to take care of Shane. As a child Shane was always very fortunate. He was always kind and helpful to other people. Jerry loved his son very much, he was so much like Tyche that when he reached age 12 Jerry didn't want to take him to whatever camp Tyche was talking about. Shane started flashes of visions and dreams that he was in a car with terrible monsters chasing him. He told his father about his visions and Jerry knew that Shane was seeing bits of the future. Jerry immediately told Shane to get in the car. The two got to all the way to Maryland before the monsters attacked the car. Jerry told Shane to run and to go to Long Island, New York where he would go to a camp for kids like him. Shane wished his father luck. Shane arrived at Camp Halfblood on his 13th birthday without a single scratch or monster attack along the way. He later found out his dad had survived too. Tyche claimed him at the campfire that night. ' ''' Early Life When Shane was little it seemed to be lucky and fortunate at everything he did. He was always kind and helpful to everyone. Shane was the star player of his basketball and soccer team and was very active. Also Shane was very good at playing guitar. Once Shane reached middle school he met his best friend Nate. The two got into a lot of trouble together but never seemed to get caught. When Shane started having weird visions of monster chasing him and his dad in the car, his father said he had to take him some place immediately. After hours of driving Shane's vision came true. His father told him to go to Long Island, New York and go to a camp for kids like him. Shane was very confused but followed his fathers orders and ran. With his luck he made it to Camp Halfblood without a scratch on his 13th birthday. Later that night he was claimed by Tyche at the campfire. After he was claimed he noticed a watch on his wrist with a four leaf clover on it that turned into a sword, a gift from Tyche. Once he got settled into Cabin 19 he met his half sister, Lucky Jones. Lucky was very kind to him and informed him on what it was like to be a child of Tyche. Shane usually spends his days training, playing guitar, playing volley ball, or helping other campers. Appearance Shane has long shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He is very handsome and is very muscular. Shane is considered a ladies man. Alliances *Lucky Jones (half sister) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Shane is very lucky *Shane can grant others good luck and great fortune *Shane can see bits of the future *Shane fights with a sword given to him by Tyche *Shane's sword can turn into a watch Gallery Shane2.jpg Shane3.jpg Shane4.jpg Shane5.jpg Shane6.jpg Shane7.jpg Shane8.jpg Shane9.jpg Shane10.jpg Shane11.jpg Shane12.jpg Shane13.jpg Shane14.jpg Shane15.jpg Shane's weapon1.jpg|Shane's sword in watch form Shane's weapon2.jpg|Shane's sword flipped_premiere_35_wenn2939694.jpg Glc-doppeldate-001.jpg Shane-harper-dark-hair-blue-eyes.jpg Category:Child of Tyche Category:Male Category:Seventeen Category:Noahm450 Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Pride Fatal Flaw Category:Greek Category:American